


It's  Been Three Weeks

by MrsRidcully



Series: Prompts from Aces and other assorted drabbles [1]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: A little angst, Fluff, M/M, smoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: It's been three weeks nine hours since Nate had made his drunken confession to Mike surrounded by the noise and boisterous bluster of a dozen drunken Marines.





	It's  Been Three Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Nates musings on his relationship with Mike

It's been three weeks nine hours since Nate had made his drunken confession to Mike surrounded by the noise and boisterous bluster of a dozen drunken Marines. Three weeks 8 hours and fifty-five minutes since Mike had wordlessly taken Nate's hand lead him to the quiet veranda and kissed him breathless.

It has been two weeks six hours and twenty-one minutes since Nate had first clung to Mike's strong shoulders, groaning in want and pleasure as Mike slowly breached him for the first time. Mouthing words of affection and praise into Mike's skin, both bodies entwined in mutual need.

It has been One week two days since Nate boarded his flight to Boston, stolen glances and furtive touches in a crowded airport. Alone in his new apartment, wrapped in Mike's old USMC sweater Nate fell asleep surrounded by the smell of Mike

It has been 3 hours and 30 minutes since Nate opened his door to find a smiling Mike, it has been 2 hours striated and sleepy Mike uttered those words that made Nate's heart leap, it has been One hour and 58 minutes since Nate said them back.

These are the moments that count these are the moments that will seem Nate through when Mike is taken away from him and his countdown begins again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments more than welcome


End file.
